Red Potion
Red Potion is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This is a type of curative medicine, easily identified by its red color. Normally, Link must have a Bottle to store the potion in. It is usually a common item, which can be purchased from shops or brewed; occasionally, Mushrooms or Red Chu Jelly are required to make Red Potion. Normally, this potion costs more than a Green Potion but less than a Blue Potion because the Blue Potion usually has the effects of both the Red and Green Potions. The price is usually around 60 Rupees. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Red Potion (called the Medicine of Life in-game) can be purchased from the Magic Shop. It is presumably made by the witch, Syrup. Link can have a free sample if he talks to the witch's apprentice (Maple in the GBA version) inside. Red Potion is also available in several shops spread throughout Hyrule, and some can even be found in the caves of Death Mountain. Both stores charge a little more than the Magic Shop and require Link to walk in and out if he wishes to purchase more than one. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask Red Potion has the same appearance and function in both games. In Ocarina of Time, Red Potion can be purchased from the Medicine Shop. Several Business Scrubs found throughout Hyrule also sell Red Potion; albeit for a higher price than the potion shops. In Majora's Mask, Red Potion can be purchased from Kotake, who is the proprietor of the Magic Hags' Potion Shop in the Southern Swamp, or from the Trading Post in West Clock Town, but at a higher cost. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Red Potion can be purchased from Doc Bandam on Windfall Island. Red Potion, as well as the other potion types, can be brewed with no cost if Link brings Doc Bandam five Chu Jelly of the appropriate color. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Red Potion can be purchased from Syrup the witch who resides near Lake Hylia, but only after fusing Kinstones with a Minish living in South Hyrule Field It replenishes all of Link's life. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Red Potion can be purchased from Malo Mart and other stores in Hyrule. It can also be purchased for less than the standard price or stolen outright from Coro's stand in Faron Woods; however, if Link fails to pay the full amount for the potion, Coro's pet bird Trill will call him a thief and will attack him if he returns to the stand in the future. Additionally, Link may bottle the 'remains' of Red Chus, which can then be drunk for the same effect as a Red Potion. Unlike in other games, Red Potion refills only eight hearts; Blue Potion is needed to completely refill Link's health meter. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks Red potion can be purchased from various shops around the World of the Ocean King and New Hyrule. Once consumed, it restores six hearts. It is sold in its own bottle due to the absence of obtainable bottles in Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks. The bottle containing the potion cannot be reused. ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Red potions appeared in the E3 demo of ''Skyward Sword. Some differences from other games is that they are assigned to the minus button and not treated as regular items, as well as there being no lag time while Link drinks the potion. Gallery File:Red Potion (Majora's Mask).png|A cauldron of Red Potion from Majora's Mask See also * Blue Potion * Green Potion * Secret Medicine * Purple Potion * Water of Life * Yellow Potion Category:Health Restoring Items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items